


34 + 35

by bubbledreams



Category: Pop Music RPF, Real Person Fiction, Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: 69, Adopted Children, Children, Does Bruno Mars Is Gay, Domestic, Financial Issues, Gay Parents, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Marriage, Poverty, Sith Jar Jar Binks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 05:55:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29148549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bubbledreams/pseuds/bubbledreams
Summary: Jar Jar Binks is a sith lord and adoptive father to 68 children with his husband Bruno Mars. What happens when he brings home a new child?
Relationships: Jar Jar Binks/Bruno Mars, Tom Hanks/Barack Obama





	34 + 35

When life was difficult, Buno Mars happily remembered the day of his life. Here he is in a fancy tuxedo, which is attached to the altar. Bruno tried to calm down as his future wife passed by. Nantsi: Jar Jar Binks. Jar Jar said "Meesa Cola Bruno" when he met his daughter at the altar. Bruno's tears flowed. "I like it," Bruno replied. The pastor of Lady Gaga looked at this homosexual and said, "Bruno, Jar Jar, I tell you man and man, now you can kiss. Then tighten. "When Gaga spoke, Bruno cried. Jar Jar opened his eyes in the room.

The memories are lost when Bruno takes care of one of his sixty-eight children, his son Wilbur Binks. "Bruno's dad, when's Jar Jar's father coming home? Sidney, Vladimir, Dawn and I talked about how much I miss Pope Jar Jar. Wilbur hit Bruno's feet.  
"You can say Wilbur, Sidney, Vladimir, Dawn, Garry, Terry, Larry, Quintin and 60 other brothers, Jar Jar's father, have entered into important business in Sith. He will be home soon.  
Wilbur ran away crying like a little prostitute.  
Bruno sighed. Raising 68 children is not easy. It was very difficult even when Jar Jar was at home. It's even harder now because Bruno is unemployed and does not collect unemployment benefits and Royalotify subscriptions are very far from his music days.  
Matilda Binks went down the stairs quickly. "Father Bruno! Father Jar is coming home! Bruno stared at his daughter intently.  
"Why do you say that, Matilda?"  
"From Dar Dar I heard about Keaton, who had heard about Lance, who had heard that Bink's father was at the door!"  
"How can you use bad language, madam! Date with Kyle or Dylan?"  
"No, I read it in Charlotte!" Matilda went to tell her 64 other brothers that Jar Jar's father would be home soon.  
Jar Jar used his red light bulb with one hand to drill a hole in the door. Bruno confirmed the validity of this arrangement. Jar Jar, on the other hand, introduced the little turtle as a child.  
As Jar Jar walks in the door, he meets Trevor, Takashi and Trixie Tula. The children are very happy.  
"Our new brother?" Tula asked excitedly.  
"New brother?" He was the first to leave Bruno's lips on his girlfriend.  
"Dear Meesa! Sweet Child O Mine! This is your new brother! ""  
When Kass, Emily and Matt were happy, Bruno came in to his wife.  
"Burkburk! I thought we had sixty-eight children! We said when we got married!"  
"Meesa thought he said he was not kidding me!" Jar Jar yells at Bruno.  
I did not betray him! It was just a kiss. How did this happen? ""  
Harriet, Malik, Mass and Nico sang "It's Just a Kiss."

"Meesa came home because Meesa heard you cheating on Meesa and Kylo Ren!"  
"Dear Jar Jar, Meesa's eyes just see."  
"So you promise to love Brent as a new baby?"  
"Jar Jar, sixty-nine is an important issue."  
"Meesa saw how he handled it."  
Bruno is embarrassed when he remembers his interest in 69 meetings.  
I know that every time you cover the earth you take a child home, my lovely Sith Lord. 69. I am proud of your success. ""  
"Victory Meesa 70s. Your Yousa Meesa winner is Bruno. Jar Jar fixed it when he hit his wife in the ass (young Brent was in free hands).  
"Just ... you do a lot of work for Sith Lord and you go a long way. This is something raw!" Bruno pantar.  
This is not about Meesa, it's not about you. It's about Weesa. It's like family. Jar Jar gently met his wife's eyes as Gregory and Mar Mar hugged Pope Bruno's feet.  
"You're right! This is about Weesa! You, me, Brent, Rob, Excalibur and our 66 children!"  
"I'm not a child anymore!" Liam protested.  
Yousa, great man! Little Meesa Jerimiah is a big man too! Jar Jar looked proudly at the fish boy.  
"Well, I will work on your food to succeed, Jar Jar. Rosalie, can you find yourself and your brothers Jedidiah in the illegal forest? We need all the help we can to prepare this dish!" Jar Jar asked the girl in the middle. .  
Rosalie shook her head and fled into the woods.

As Jar Jar watched his children play Javi, Eliza, Gerold and Geraldo, tears welled up in his eyes as he remembered his father.  
"Bruno, is Meesa God the father?" Jar Jar asks Bruno when he will replace Mod.  
Yes, Jar Jar. He values our children. They make sure they have a bright future. ""  
"You make me a good father?"  
Gwen, Belle, Elektra and Kim Chi never stop talking about how much they love you. Tracey always says "Meesa Love Daddy Jar Jar".  
"Even though I'm always away from home?"  
Sinji also knows that his father is not there and is doing important things. The pride of our black master in this house. K and Krystal are alone in a saved youth. ""  
"Meesa believes this will be the last planet to be conquered. Meesa lives on Rent Meesa Collect and Royal Spotify on Yousa."  
"Do you want a retirement survey ?!"  
Before Jar Jar could answer, Tuban, Nicholas and Elizabeth rushed into the room to greet their father, Sith Lord.  
"Father Jar Jar!" Cuba extract, unlit tube, flying stage.  
"Meesa, I love you, Cuba." Jar Jar said when he supported the defeat of Cuba (where everything was in disrepair)  
Jar Jar, I love you but I have to go with you. I'm sure your hands will be full while I'm gone. He told Bruno to get up from where he was sitting.

Bruno landed in his father's Dodge Charger. Nellie, Najy and Norma leave their marriage so that their father can drive through the illegal forest.  
When Bruno took the lead, he enjoyed his first moment of freedom for months without Jar Jar. She is very happy that her husband is back and she is helpful at home but she is worried about her money. His rights have brought Spotify a lot and how many Jar Jar killed on the land he rented, Bruno is not sure that is enough to support all 69 Bink children.  
He passed the houses of Tom Hanks and Barack Obama. She has seen her children Derek, Bennifer, Jennifer and Crystal and C play with the Obama-Hanks children. It's worth it.

Bruno returned to his home in the illegal forest and saw Jar Jar throw Auska in his arms. Bruno smiled when he saw that his wife was dangerous. He knew that no one else in his galaxy would want to exist.  
"Bruno!" Jar Jar said excitedly when he saw his wife walk in the door.  
Jar Jar, Auska! I like you! While Bruno was talking, Jar Jar put Auska in his room.  
"Meesa is wondering where I can go."  
"Jar Jar, I was worried that our money let you go from the Sith Lord Company to be a family with our 69 children, but now I understand that money does not matter. We can all do it together." It's about Weesa. Family. „  
Jar Jar burst into tears and hugged his wife.  
Naruto ran to the room and broke the couple's kiss.  
"Dad! Dinner is ready!" Said the red fox.  
Jar Jar and Bruno enter the dining room, where all 69 children sit at a special wooden table. In the middle are two levels along the rivers and Horace. Delilah and Alivia came out of the kitchen and laid large plates on the table.  
All 71 members of the Binks family enjoyed a wonderful feast. Love is in the air.

They have five other children named Jerusalem, Anissa, Laura, America (Jar Jar conquers America) and Chris.


End file.
